


No Words

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Dom/sub relationship that Jim and Bones have</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Words  
> Pairing: Bones/Jim  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Summary: A poem about the Dom/sub relationship that Jim and Bones have  
> Notes: Written for the Jim & Bones community in the party post. Prompt Bones' List of 500 Ways to Make James T. Kirk Babble Incoherently or Just Shut the Hell Up  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

A trail of kisses from gentle lips,  
Strong hands tightly gripping his hips.  
A probing tongue in his most intimate place,  
Seeing pleasure on his partner's face.

Hands that heal skim his sides,  
Fingers are pushed so slowly inside.  
His lover knows how to make him moan,  
To suppress his words and elicit groans.

Sometimes if he's been good enough,  
Gentle becomes fast and a little rough.  
Healing hands turn pale skin red,  
His hands are pinned above his head.

He'll be spanked and fucked by his Dom,  
Loving every minute till he's allowed come.  
He'll be loved and protected, safe from harm,  
Falling asleep in his lover's arms.


End file.
